castoresfandomcom-20200214-history
Mahjur
The children of a forgotten god, the Mahjur are a nomadic race that primarily traverse Jhanin's plains. While never having founded the great empires of other races, Mahjur traders and diplomats have been key to their rise and fall. Physical Description Mahjur are generally short and skinny, averaging about 5 feet in height. They resemble Humans, Elves, and Dwarves closely, albeit their animal-like ears and tails make them instantly distinct. They share similar ranges in skin and hair tones as Humans. Albino Mahjur are more common than in other species, and are regarded as ones blessed with the spark of their creator, not unlike Avatars. Due to their open and diplomatic nature, the Mahjur have bred with Humans, Hakkyn, and Dwarves, resulting in the larger, oddly more bestial Kabir-Mahjur. These larger specimens of their race usually end up as caravan guards, as well as particularly valued by slavers. History Unlike most peoples, the Mahjur maintain a long history reaching back before the Invaders. However, it has survived through oral tradition, and has morphed into a mythological mess as it has been spun by each generation of story tellers. Mahjur are the only race on Castores to consider their creator deity to be dead. Most tellings say the Invaders killed her, though some caravans and Elven scholars believe 'Umi to have died during the first conflict with demonkind. The Mahjur have had no great empires, but have been key to many of the warlords of Jhanin. Kabir-Mahjur slaves are also known for their heroics in the arenas of Raal. Mahjur story tells however have a tendency to exaggerate the role their kin played in various events however. The most notable Mahjur in modern history would be Daciana, who accompanied Ahmed Thrakul on his Seven Journeys. Culture The Mahjur are perhaps the most relax race upon Castores. They are content to see where life leads them, and are not shackled by racial hatreds. As migrating suppliers of food, water, and other goods, they are welcomed by the other races, though other merchants keep a careful eye on them as items are known to disappear with them around. Mahjur are known for their silver tongue and quick fingers. Mahjur organize themselves into large caravans usually pulled by Erobal. These mobile communities are lead by a council of elders, though the caravan's storyteller is perhaps the most honored position. Mahjur welcome others to join their communities, though outsiders rarely rise through their ranks. While they believe their creator deity, 'Umi to be slain, the Mahjur are not opposed to worshiping other deities. The worship of Guaros is fairly common most of all. Mahjur are common practitioners of Spirit magic, and often bond themselves to singular beast, such as a mount or bird of prey. Mahjur are highly communal and meritocratic. Rather than individual family units, the entire caravan is considered their family. While not necessarily matriarchal, female Mahjur are in charge of mating. Mahjur children are never told who their father is, as that is largely irrelevant to societal. Records are however managed by the council of elders to prevent incest. Trivia * 'Mahjur' is 'Abandoned', 'Kabir' is 'Large', and ''Umi' is 'Mother', in Arabic. * Mahjur were originally known as Wildlings in Gen1 Canon and were beastfolk who congregated around the Sky Pillars and worshiped the entity that would come to be known as the Demiurge. Category:Races